Metal Gear Online User Database
This is a user database for Metal Gear Online for all of the users of the Metal Gear Wiki! Feel free to edit this article and add your information in the appropriate regional sections, and maybe you can enjoy a skirmish or two with your fellow Wiki authors! Americas Canada Alexrider_007 ::PSN ID - Alexrider_007 ::Game ID - alexrider007 ::Character Name - alexrider007 Anglebert ::PSN ID - anglebert ::Game ID - pentium12 ::Character Name - tsuncinoko Bpudes77 ::PSN ID - Bpudes77 ::Character Name - Pudip Black-Delta ::PSN ID - blackdelta ::GAME ID - blackdelta Maxattack16 ::PSN ID - Maxattack16 ::Game ID - maxattack16 ManiacalTyrant ::PSN ID - ManiacalTyrant ::Game ID - maniacaltyrant ::Character Name - Maniacal nmycon ::PSN ID - nmycon ::Game ID - 22011994 ::MGO ID - nmycon Yawnier ::PSN ID - Yawnier ::Game ID - Gazbag Japelo ::PSN ID - Japelo ::Game ID - Japelo Micho86 ::PSN ID - Micho_86 ::Game ID - micho_86 ::MGO ID - Micho plebe78 ::PSN ID: plebe78 ::clan g unit Cpt.Cannon937 PSN ID- Cpt.Cannon937 ::MGO ID- Cpt.Chronic ::PSN ID - Xxsolidseth24xX ::MGO ID - solidseth24 Freelance-AGENT ::PSN ID - Freelance-AGENT ::GameID - bigboss1911c ::ALTS_ 5 NuffMuffin" ::PSN ID- Nuffmuffin ::Game ID- NuffMuffin acid gunner ::PSN ID - adamfedoruk ::GameID - acid_gunner Alt.Phoenix ::PSN ID - Alt.Phoenix ::GameID - Alt.Phoenix Altraum ::PSN ID - Altraum ::GameID - hmm...whysoserious ::MGO ID - Raper Artillery_Eagle ::PSN ID - mafia28 ::GameID - hitman28 ::MGO ID - Artillery_Eagle Awesomemans ::PSN ID - Awesomemans ::GameID – awesomemans AznSnake ::PSN ID - AznSnake ::GameID - AznSnake BigBoss024 ::PSN ID - SolidSnakeRules ::Game ID - GrayFOXHOUND BigBoss1292 ::PSN ID - Letterbomb121992 ::Game ID- BigBoss1292 Bling1907 ::PSN ID - Bling1907 ::MGO ID - guns-of-bling Chad Pennington ::PSN ID - ChadAPennington ::MGO ID - Chad Pennington ::MGO ID - CHAD PENNINGTON ::MGO ID - FREE KILLS ::MGO ID - CHAD ::MPO ID - CHAD PENNINGTON CommanderTony ::PSN ID - CommanderTony ::Game ID - theamericanstig CrimsonRex :PSN ID - CrimsonRex :MGO Name - CrimsonRex Drone ::MGO ID - «DRØÑ£» Discharge ::«(RB)» DX-Dante PSN ID - DX-Dante ::MGO ID - DX-Dante ::MGO ID - <> Ew0k ::PSN ID - The_Ew0k_Gamer ::MGO ID - Clay Cromwell ::MGO ID - Clancy Ài fean Greylynx ::PSN-Greylynx ::MGO-Greylynx ::Clan name- Antisnake Highwayman Myth ::PSN ID - HighwaymanMyth ::MGO Character Name(1) - Lost Highwayman ::MGO Character Name(2) - MsAkiba ::MGO Clan - Heaven's Sword Kitty-Pancake ::PSN ID- Kitty-Pancake ::MGO Name- Kitty-Pancake L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 ::PSN ID - IronPlague194 ::Game ID - l1qu1d_5n4ke_22 ::Character Name - L1QU1D 5N4KE ::Clan Name - SnakeEaters '-=ninjaCMG=-' ::PSN ID - -ninjaCMG- ::MGO ID - -ninjacmg- ::Character name - cowmangar Pinn ::PSN ID - Pinn2 ::World Championship 4th Place 2008 Eugar ::PSN ID - Eugar137 ::Character Name - Rague THE SINISTER ::PSN ID - THE SINISTER001 ::GAME ID - THE SINISTER ::Character Name - THE SINISTER FerisXbuler ::PSN ID - FerisXBuler ::MGO Character Name - Steve22 Vanitus ::PSN ID - joshmou12 ::Game ID - gearboy13 Tyshim ::PSN ID - Tyshim ::Game ID - Tyke1000 ::MGO Character Name - Tishim watersupreme ::PSN ID - watersupreme ::Game ID - watersupreme ::MGO Character Name - watersupreme MGO Clan - Dusk Hawks Zerotick :PSN ID - Zerotick :Character Name - Zerotick :rawrxxx : PSN ID - xxrawrxxguyxx : Character Name - rawrxxx : : Triforcehand11 : : PSN ID- Triforcehand11 : Character Name: Triforcehand11 : : Ianbuckjames : PSN ID- Ianbuckjames : Game ID- Ianbuckjames : Character name- Gen. Nonsense : : Fatum Pandus PSN ID- Fatum_Pandus : Game ID- Fatum_Pandus : Character Name- Fatum Pandus : : Soulskulptor : PSN ID- Soulskulptor : Game ID- Soulskulptor Mexico Sobitas ::PSN ID - Sobitas ::GameID – super_solido meryl1389 ::PSN ID - meryl1389 ::GameID – meryl13 LiquidGabe ::PSN ID - gabe_snake ::GameID – Liquidgabe Brazil MatheusBond : PSN ID - Matheus-007 : KONAMI ID - matheus_007 : Game ID - matheus-007 : Game Character - Matheus Freitas YipSnake :Game ID - Chan Argentina :: WarBull PSN ID - Taurus_Unleashed Game ID - taurusunleashed United States Of America redguy834 ::PSN ID - redguy834 ::KONAMI ID - redguy834 ::SAVEMGO Username - redguy834 ::MGO Game ID - redguy834 ::MGO Character Name - redguy834 ::MGO Clan Name - N/A (This player is not in a clan.) ::Instructor Name - N/A (This player hasn't chosen an instructor because this player hasn't graduated from Combat Training.) Oceania Australia Effusive ::PSN ID - Whiskerz ::GameID - Effusive dominikus28 ::PSN ID - dominikus28 ::GameID - dominikus28 ::ClanID - Polish Killers Captain Cox ::PSN ID: Blade-Angel ::Game ID: Captain Cox AliG200 ::PSN ID - AliG200 ::GameID - AliG200 , Ali G 200 and seekcant1 brad_snake412 ::PSN ID - ::GameID - brad_snake412 ::Website - http://www.mgoforums.com ::Clan - snakeeater DarkWyvern777 ::PSN ID - Wyvern777 ::Game ID - Darkwyvern777 and Rikku978000 ChocoNick ::PSN ID - ChocoNick ::GameID - ChocoNick & The Conscript ::ClanID - Insignia Grey AWF4Life ::PSN ID - Bradio3k ::GameID - raiden-os3k :: ::Deathtrap ::PSN ID - DeathIsFinal ::Game ID - (SPACE)Deathtrap New Zealand DARKSUMMON ::PSN ID - DARKSUMMON ::GameID - 4-horsemen ::MGO ID - darksummon33 ::ClanID - RaikovsRecruits ::Youtube- http://www.youtube.com/RaikovsRecruits 4-horsemen ::MGO ID - 4-horsemen ::Clan ID - RaikovsRecruits Eurasia UK Bluerock : PSN ID - jimmy_gorman : GameID - Cepha Magnanimous1 ::PSN ID - Gilzy1 ::GameID - Gilzy ::MGO ID - Magnanimous1 ::Clan ID - Red Dog Big_Boss ::PSN ID - Big_Boos_001 ::GameID - Big_Boss_100 Insanor ::PSN ID - Insanor ::GameID - Insanor ::Website - http://www.mgoforums.com BlastedPinata ::PSN ID - BlastedPinzta ::GameID - Hunter_J kyle2121 ::PSN ID - kyle21212 ::GameID - kyle2121 Stee87 ::PSN ID- bigsteviecool20 ::GAME ID:bigsteviecool1 pyropower ::PSN ID - pyropower ::GameID - pyropower ::ClanID - Black Panthers dansean ::PSN ID - danseang2 ::GameID - danseang2 ::MGO Name - DanSean hexhunter ::PSN ID - hexhunter ::Game ID - hexhunter Tydeus ::PSN ID - Tydeus ::Game ID - the_spider ::MGO ID #1 - Rogue Hound ::MGO ID #2 - The Spider LameR ::PSN ID - LiamR ::Game ID - LameR LameR ::PSN ID - Shieldy_LFC ::Game ID - Ghost Assassin gregykins ::PSN ID - gregykins ::GameID - mac-gregor ::MGO Name - MacGregors! ::Clan Name - BlackWaltz TheSovietPatriot ::PSN ID - PatriotOfSoviets ::MGO Name - SovietPatriot ::Clan Name OuterHeavenUnit Aidan108 ::PSN ID - Aidan108 ::Game ID - Aidan108 ::MGO Name - Aidan108 The Enigma ::PSN ID - Teakup ::Game ID - nazon8z0 ::MGO Name - The Enigma Bacon Boy ::PSN ID - greayfox ::Game ID - Snakes_sibling_rivlary ::MGO Soldier Name - BaconBoy ::2nd Soldier Name - TombStone ::3rd Soldier Name - Jmaru7 Murasame ::PSN ID - Murasame77 ::Game ID - murasame77 ::MGO name: Murasame SJ Viper ::PSN ID - SJ123 ::Game ID - sjsnake1-2-3 ::MGO Name - SJ Viper SR239 ::PSN ID - SR239 ::Game ID - SR399032 ::MGO Name - SR239 Lucius89 ::PSN ID - Lucius89 ::GameID - Lucius89 ::MGO Name - Kurohound311 darcymolyneux ::PSN ID - webcambuddies ::Game ID - darcymolyneux ::Clan ID - Neon-Lightning S.Carter ::PSN ID - Kamaitachi-Hokai ::Game ID - kamaitachi1 ::MGO Name - S.Carter Chaos91 ::PSN ID - soupnazi66 ::KONAMI ID - flinders1234 ::Game ID / Character ID - Raiden616 Gen. Nuisance ::PSN ID - MrMagicianman ::Game ID - mrmagicianman ::MGO ID #1 - Gen. Nusiance ::MGO ID #2 - Covered In Bees ::Clan ID - Leviathan Unit Leo-Klein :PSN ID - Ice-Kool-Leo :MGO ID - ScottPattinson :Clan ID - Black Hole Sun UltimaAku ::PSN ID - UltimaAku ::MGO ID - NazoBushido ::Clan ID - Black Hole Sun :: Dirty Duck :::PSN ID - Sabooza :::GameID - Sabooza-1996 :::MGO Character - Dirty Duck. :::MGO Charcter 2 - TheEND :::Clan - 0uterHeaven :::Clan - THE C0BRA UNIT :::Clan ID - Red Dog ::: Jack Wilmslow ::*PSN ID - JackWilmslow ::*MGO Character - Jack Wilmslow ::: ::: Ireland ::HellokIItY Italy FOX-HOUNDER ::PSN ID - Unknown-Fox ::Game ID - FOX-HOUNDER ::Game ID - UNKNOWN EighT885 ::PSN ID - EighT885 ::Game ID - EighT885 Grey Fox 92 ::PSN ID - GreyFox_92 ::Game ID - GreyFox92 o0GoW0o ::PSN ID - o0Gow0o ::Game ID - oo00GoW00oo Veeto ::PSN ID - Veeto ::Game ID - Veeto_mgo The 2nd travel of the Titanic ::PSN ID - Darth_Burzum ::Game ID - Darth_Burzum Spain ::PSN ID - VLPC96 ::Character name- PCM 102 Croatia Achilles232 ' '''PSN ID : Achilles232 MGO name: MM232666 '''TheRealDOMIPS' ::PSN ID- PowerDOMIPS ::Character Name: IRNOOB Germany Death ::PSN ID - mikjr007 ::Game ID - death is here NeoLyVen ::PSN ID - NeoLyVen ::Game ID - neolyven Israel Helix ::Smd helix Poland Mr ZET ::PSN ID - Lenislaw ::MGO ID #1 - Mr ZET ::MGO ID #2 - OXY ::MGO ID #3 - .ZET ::Clan - GRU UNIT Japan Kouenji Gaijin ::GameID - kowalski23ku ::MGO Name - Kouenzi Gaizin Kuukai2 ::PSN ID - Narfness (U.S.) or Meganekkogekiluv (Japan) ::Game ID - meganekkogekirabu ::MGO Name - Noisy Cricket (Japan only) See Also timo333 :::PSN:timo333 :::character name:timo333 Category:Community